The Guitarist
by OrangeFanana
Summary: The sounds are mournful, fitting for the tragedy that happened not so long ago. Sad little oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


The sweet sound of a guitar gently flows through the air. The music is soft and calming, but yet it is mournful. The guitarist, generally a happy man, strummed the strings with the skills of a master. His fingers move nimbly, going to fret to fret in almost no time. His right hand a blur, the notes are strung together in a beautiful way. But, the man wasn't playing for enjoyment, and the crowds of people weren't listening for entertainment.

_A white horse pulling a wooden carriage comes up the road. The carriage is open, showing everyone what is inside._

The man has his eyes closed, but tears leak out despite the covering. How he could still play blinded, nobody knew, but the sounds never missed a note. On other days, the crowds would often talk among themselves, but today, no one dares to talk over the guitarist. Instead, they just listen with their ears and watch with their eyes.

_A little girl cries out, followed by other children's cries of shock and horror. The mother's, seeing what lay inside the carriage, choked down their own sobs and comforted their children. _

Soon, the entire market is silent. The music is the only sound. It sails through the air and mesmerizes everybody. The once loud and bustling marketplace is still. People bow their heads, tears silently falling out of their eyes. The air is heavy, weighted down with the feeling of grief and despair. If a foreigner would have walked in, they would've been instantly hit with the sadness.

_People start coming out of their homes, curious on what caused the shrieks. As they make their way through the crowds, they see what the reason is. They can't help but join the countless others sobbing._

A new sound joins the guitarist. It doesn't sound out of place. In fact, it fits in perfectly, and adds to the music. It fills in between the notes of the guitar, giving it more feeling. People turn their heads in shock, for they know only one person well enough at playing the ocarina. And of course, the Princess Zelda is sitting there, playing on a stone fence. No guards are with her, and she does not even have her crown on. Today, she is just another mourner.

_Everybody knows that face, the one laying still in the carriage. Everybody recognizes the golden hair, still covering his face just like it used to. Everybody sees the blue, dim light on his chest, um-moving just like his chest._

The music begins to slow. The sounds grow softer and softer, but are still heard by everybody. With a final E minor chord, the guitar stops. The ocarina leaves the princess's lips at the same time the guitar plays the final chord. Soon, it is all silent. Nobody talks, and no sighs or sobs break the silence. Without another word, the people turn and leave, going back to their homes. No shops are open, and no guards are outside. The market is soon empty except for Zelda, still sitting on a stone fence with a blue ocarina in her hands.

She dares not to let it go. Instead, she just stares at it sadly. A drop of sorrow falls from her blue eyes and lands on the instrument, adding to the thousands of tears that had landed on it.

_Everybody knows the green tunic. Everybody recognizes the shield and sword lying next to him. Everybody sees the red on his skin, and the grim on his young face. _

Everybody knew the Hero of Time. He had helped everybody at least once, and had saved the entire kingdom from evil. His courage outmatched all the guards combined, and his skills outdid any masters. He could wield a sword with extreme balance, aim a bow in a second and have it hit every target, and ride a horse as if they were one together.

_The person lying in the carriage was none other than the hero himself. The once bright fairy lay on his still chest, barely making any light. One look at him, and the people could tell._

Link, the Hero of Time, was gone, and never returning.

**Okay so, I lied. If you don't remember or just didn't read it, I said in The Wolf of Twilight I was making a tragedy **_**during **_**the fight with Gannondorf. However, this isn't what I originally typed a month ago. But, I will tell why I posted this instead of the original. You see, I was listening to something with really cool guitar music, and this was born, and I liked it more, and you don't have a choice :) Besides, you already read it, so… **

**You know what to do, Agent. The button's down there. Click it for your assignment.**


End file.
